


1х08: Ненамеренно (Unintended)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Sexuality, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Никто здесь не знает, кто ты такая и откуда ты взялась. То, что ты молчишь, нас тоже очень беспокоит. Понимаю, что у вас, коммунистов, не принято отвечать на вопросы без лампы в лицо, но мы и это можем устроить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х08: Ненамеренно (Unintended)

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное название - "Закон Мерфи".  
> И это переломный момент, в который "Комната" перестает быть просто сериалом о путешествиях во времени и становится сериалом с двумя главными темами. Мне страшно.

 

МЕСЯЦЕМ РАНЬШЕ

 

\- Какая же это отличная идея! – сказала Лаура, тщательно произнося каждое слово. – Почему мы раньше до такого не додумались?

\- Потому что раньше с нами не было Дэна. И Агнеты, конечно, - Свен подмигнул той с картинным заигрыванием, и Агнета хихикнула, закрыв лицо руками. – Но наконец-то звезды сошлись нужным образом, и все мы встретились, чтобы сложиться, как кусочки пазла. Давайте за это выпьем.

Господи, эти трое успели набраться. Дэниел никогда раньше не видел Свена навеселе и не мог не признать, что зрелище было на редкость занимательным, но это означало, что за любое форс-мажорное происшествие в эту ночь отвечали они с Бернсом. Оставалось только надеяться, что остальные в случае чего не будут путаться под ногами...

\- Я знаю, что мы должны сделать! – объявил Джо, опуская руку ему на коленку. – Сыграть в "Правду или вызов"! Только вместо вызова нужно просто пить.

Мысленно Дэниел взял свою оценку его трезвости назад. Сохранность пространственно-временного континуума сегодня целиком и полностью лежала на его плечах.

\- Я не собираюсь играть в такие игры, - сказал он, убирая руку Бернса. – Кто-то должен оставаться трезвым, раз дежурный оператор уже в стельку.

\- Прости, - сказала Агнета и хихикнула еще раз.

\- Очевидное решение: отвечай правду на все вопросы. Или тебе есть что скрывать?

Дэниел был уверен, что каждому человеку есть что скрывать. Он тоже не являлся исключением.

\- Нет, что ты, - сказал он. – Я весь как на ладони.

\- Где-то здесь мне почудилась ирония... Ну да ладно, - Джо развернулся к нему на столе, где они сидели. – В этом нет ничего страшного, смотри: Флетчер, какой твой наименее любимый день?

Он вздохнул. Так и подмывало сказать "Я в этом не участвую" и гордо удалиться, но уходить было некуда, разве что на другой конец комнаты. Вот за подобные вещи его в школе и недолюбливали.

\- Четверг, - сказал он. – Почему-то мне в этот день всегда не везет. Хотя родился я тоже в четверг...

\- Кстати, - сказала Лаура. – Я бы выбрала свой день рождения. Чем дальше, тем больше они меня пугают. Или я не должна была отвечать? Прошу прощения.

\- Неважно, - великодушно сказал Джо. – Теперь ты задавай.

Лаура задумчиво прищурилась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и наконец повернулась к Агнете.

\- Если бы ты могла изменить одно историческое событие, что бы это было?

Та развела руками:

\- Поступила бы банально и убила Гитлера. Еще в детстве.

\- Не думаю, что это сработало бы, - сказал Джо. – Он просто вовремя возглавил движение. Не будет Гитлера – будет другой, может быть, еще похуже. Или войну начнет Сталин. Или вообще Япония. Или...

\- Понимаю, понимаю, - Агнета скрестила руки на груди. – Я просто сказала то, что думаю.

\- А я развил тему. Хорошо, если мы говорим так, то я бы потопил экспедицию Колумба. Прости, ковбой, ничего личного.

Дэниел пожал плечами.

\- Пришли бы другие, годом позже. Ничего бы не изменилось.

\- Именно! По-хорошему я бы просто помешал белому человеку завоевать большую часть земного шара и посмотрел бы, что из этого получилось. Но на это потребовалось бы куда больше одного вмешательства, поэтому Христофор идет на дно.

\- Я согласен с Джо, - сказал Дэниел. – По-моему, история состоит не из настолько крутых поворотов, чтобы зависеть от конкретных событий или людей. Но если рассматривать изменения на более глобальном уровне... Тогда наибольший смысл имело бы менять исход войн. Историю пишут победители, и все такое.

\- То есть ради интереса ты отдал бы победу в Гражданской войне югу? – спросил Джо и подтолкнул его ногой.

\- Ради интереса отдал бы. Мы все равно говорим теоретически.

\- Но что если бы кто-то это сделал? – внезапно сказала Агнета. – Не верю, что никто здесь об этом не думал всерьез. У нас в руках такая сила, а мы тут... напиваемся в темноте.

Она больше не казалась такой уж пьяной, да и все остальные тоже. Стоило речи зайти о чем-то серьезном...

\- Да каждый об этом думал, - сказал Свен. – Но разница в том, что кто-то думает, а кто-то способен сделать. Потому мы все и проходим психическое оценивание, чтобы отсеять одних от других.

\- Не припомню, чтобы меня кто-то психически оценивал, - сказал Дэниел. – Насколько я помню, меня выдернули из родного дома и сказали, что я теперь с вами работаю и должен помочь с уборкой.

\- То, что ты этого не заметил, - многозначительно сказал Джо, – не означает, что тебя не оценивали.

Согревающая мысль.

\- Знаете, о чем я часто думаю? Что будет, если изменить какую-то деталь в собственном прошлом. К примеру... – Лаура на мгновение осеклась. – К примеру, я вернусь в прошлое и посоветую ранней версии себя выучиться на юриста. Что произойдет после этого?

На мгновение все задумались.

\- Ну, - сказал Джо. – Поскольку ты сама будешь в этот момент находиться вне собственной хронологической линии, на тебе эти изменения не отразятся. Ты сохранишь личность Лауры – врача.

\- Да, до этого я тоже додумалась. Но что дальше? Когда я вернусь в настоящее, что станет с Лаурой – юристом? Она будет существовать отдельно от меня? Или мы сольемся каким-то образом в единое целое? Или я просто исчезну оттуда, где должна находиться, и возникну здесь, где меня не должно быть? Черт, - она потерла виски ладонями и рассмеялась. – Я слишком пьяна для этого.

Дэниел был практически трезв, но от этого осмыслить вопрос было не легче. Они знали, что время стремится исправить посторонние вмешательства, поэтому...

\- Как вариант, тебе просто не удастся переубедить раннюю версию себя? Или, может быть, тебя выгонят с юридического факультета после первого семестра, и все равно придется поступить на медика. Или... – внезапно его осенило. – Знаю. Представим, что история попытается тебя любыми путями подвести к моменту, из которого ты ушла в прошлое. Ты выучишься на юриста, ладно, но ты все равно подпадешь сюда. Каким образом – неважно. Главное, ты окажешься в этом же месте в это же время с этими же возможностями. Может быть, с небольшими изменениями, но в любом случае двух Лаур история не допустит...

Он взглянул на Джо в поисках поддержки.

\- Продолжай говорить, ковбой, - сказал тот зачарованно. – Обожаю умных мужчин.

Дэниел покраснел.

\- Это просто один из вариантов.

\- Поддерживаю. Но как человек, который успел с подобным столкнуться, - Джо повернулся к Лауре, - очень не советую пытаться эту версию проверить.

\- Я же не сумасшедшая, - сказала та. – Мне просто интересно.

Об игре к этому моменту все уже забыли, а вскоре заглянул Шеф, конфисковал у них алкоголь и отправил по своим комнатам отсыпаться. Это был просто обычный вечер в европейском офисе патруля времени.

 

14 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2015 ГОДА: ЛОНДОН

 

\- Просто ужасающе, - сказал Джо. – Будто я умер и попал в ад для принцесс.

\- Ад для принцесс я себе представляю по-другому, - сказал Дэниел, озираясь по сторонам. – Там везде разбросан горох.

\- Не придирайся к словам: ты понимаешь, о чем я.

О да, Дэниел понимал. Этой ночью неизвестные феи потрудились над офисом, превращая его в декорации мультфильма для девочек-подростков. По стенам были расклеены разноцветные картонные сердечки и цветы, в коридоре у входа в столовую красовался прозрачный ящик, уже наполовину заполненный открытками, а сама столовая, казалось, приняла на себя основную мощь удара. Сердечки здесь свисали на нитках прямо с потолка, на каждом столике красовалось по жирной розовой свече, все шторы были плотно задернуты, создавая интимный полумрак, а из динамика в углу лилась душещипательная музыка. В витрине для десертов красовались ряды ядовито-розовых пирожных-сердечек, щедро украшенных взбитыми сливками.

\- Раньше до такого не доходило, - сообщил Джо. – Просто чтобы ты знал. Это все в честь твоего появления.

\- Чувствую себя особенным, - Дэниел протер глаза рукой, но картина не изменилась. – Я только что понял: примерно так же начинаются мои кошмары о возвращении в школу.

\- Теперь понятно, почему ты голый, - сказал Джо и рассмеялся, когда он машинально взглянул на себя. – Флетчер, эти пирожные меня пугают. Сделай что-нибудь.

Шутка начинала затягиваться, а другие люди начинали на них оглядываться.

\- Обещаю держаться между вами, - сказал Дэниел, подталкивая его к витринам. – Они тебя заполучат только через мой труп.

\- Спасибо за картинку, - пробормотал Джо. – Теперь я знаю, как будут выглядеть _мои_ ночные кошмары...

Они нашли столик в углу, над которым висело всего одно сердечко, и Джо первым делом переставил на соседний стол свечу, присвоив себе зажигалку, которая к ней прилагалась.

\- Знаю, что мне полагается любить все розовое и блестящее, - сказал он, быстро щелкая колесиком, - но это уж слишком.

\- Держи себя в руках, - Дэниел кивнул на огонек. – Сначала обед, потом поджог.

\- Звучит как отличный план, - Джо вздохнул, но зажигалку отложил. – Нет, серьезно, меня от всего этого тошнит.

Дэниел не мог сказать, что его тошнило, но в восторге он тоже не был.

\- Мне это действительно напоминает школьные праздники, - сказал он. – Особенно открытки. Столько усилий ради того, чтобы популярные ребята могли лишний раз похвастать своей популярностью, сколько бы лет им не было...

\- Может, это призвано помочь нам вернуть счастливые воспоминания о первой любви, или что-то вроде того.

Первая любовь Дэниела ассоциировалась у него с чем угодно, но не с розовыми сердечками. Возвращать эти воспоминания не слишком хотелось.

\- Нет, спасибо, - решительно сказал он. – Я пас.

\- Она тебе отказала?

Дэниел посмотрел на него и на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы рассказать всю историю. Только на мгновение.

\- Это было не взаимно, - сказал он и добавил, пока Джо не начал задавать вопросы сам: – А ты? Уже чувствуешь ностальгию по старым добрым временам?

\- О да: навевает воспоминания обо всех тех днях Валентина в закрытой школе для мальчиков до того, как произошел коллапс реальности...

Черт. Он ведь все это знал, только почему-то в его воображении у всех было нормальное стандартное детство американского разлива.

\- Извини.

\- Да ладно, - сказал Джо. – Ешь, пока все не порозовело.

 

21 МАЯ 2010 ГОДА: ВРОЦЛАВ, ПОЛЬША

 

Ян сбежал по лестнице с третьего этажа, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки и на ходу застегивая налокотники. И угораздило же его напрочь забыть о том, что он позвал сегодня девушку в кино... Ладно хоть, вовремя глянул на часы и вспомнил о назначенном свидании. Она-то сама никогда не задерживалась, будто вообще не к женскому полу принадлежала, а вот он уже опаздывал – еще не смертельно, но ощутимо. Если нужно было, он готов был по дороге нарушить пару правил движения, главное, чтобы она не узнала.

Верный железный конь был припаркован напротив дома, где он его и оставил. Не сбавляя темпа, Ян подбежал ближе – и потерял равновесие, поскользнувшись на ровном месте. Вовремя ухватившись за стену, он опустил взгляд под ноги, и увидел темную лужицу, растекшуюся вокруг мотоцикла. На его глазах по поверхности прошла рябь от очередной капли. Нет, словом "лужица" этого было не описать – это была немалая лужа, и натекла она из топливного шланга, оба конца которого уныло болтались рядом.

Ян на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку, но картина не изменилась: пока он смотрел на картинки в интернете, какая-то дрянь перерезала ему шланг. Другого у него не было, ближайшее место, где его можно было приобрести, находилось в паре километров отсюда, а ведь надо было еще заменить топливо...

\- Вот курва! – сказал он и изо всех сил пнул стену ни в чем не повинного дома. Кажется, нужно было ловить общественный транспорт.

 

14 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2015 ГОДА: ЛОНДОН

 

\- Да и вообще, - сказал Джо, кивая на висящее над столом сердечко, – мне кажется, если бы Валентин видел этот фарс, то подался бы в атеисты. Искусственный праздник, придуманный производителями шоко...

Он осекся на полуслове, слегка нахмурился и потер пальцами виски.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Дэниел.

\- Да, просто не выспался. О чем я только что говорил?

Насколько Дэниел его знал, это означало "не спал три дня и почему-то странно себя чувствую". Он вздохнул: некоторых людей просто нельзя было предоставлять самим себе.

\- О дне Валентина.

\- Ах, да. Ты уже нашел себе пару на этот вечер?

Странный вопрос, учитывая, что Джо знал его расписание.

\- Да, конечно. У меня намечается романтическое свидание с работой.

\- Добро пожаловать в ряды женатых на работе, – объявил Джо и тут же предупреждающе сузил глаза. – Для протокола: мы с ней были обручены задолго до твоего появления, но, так и быть, я согласен на marriage a trois.

\- Marriage a четверо, - поправил Дэниел. – Не забывай Шивонн.

\- В самом деле, - пробормотал Джо, - как я мог о ней забыть?

Что-то в его голосе заставило Дэниела нахмуриться. Джо всегда нравилась Шивонн, они замечательно спелись с первых же дней – после того, как у обоих закончились подколки по поводу вражды народов.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он. – Не хочешь быть с ней в одной семейной ячейке?

\- Определенно не так сильно, как ты.

Это еще откуда взялось?

\- Окстись, Бернс: она мне не нравится. И даже если бы нравилась, ей самой нравятся девушки.

Во взгляде Джо было столько скептицизма, что хватило бы на троих.

\- Ага, - сказал он. – Конечно. Она из тех, у кого "ориентация переменчива".

И вот опять, легкое пренебрежение в голосе. Это задело Дэниела куда больше, чем хотелось показывать.

\- То есть, по-твоему, мир должен делиться на гомо и гетеро? – спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди. – И никаких вариаций, ничего среднего между этими понятиями?

\- Пожалуйста, не выставляй меня каким-то национал-гомосексуалистом, - в тон ему сказал Джо. – Шивонн может любить, кого хочет, я просто указываю на несостоятельность твоего аргумента.

\- Моего... Да иди ты, Бернс. Мой аргумент в том, что она меня не привлекает.

\- Ты был первым, кто завел речь о ее ориентации. В любом случае, извини, но не верю, что наша ирландская роза может оставить равнодушным среднестатистического гетеросексуального мужчину.

Вот, значит, как. Приятно было знать, какие слова его характеризовали в глазах Бернса.

\- Знаешь, что? – сказал Дэниел, опуская ладони на стол. – Тебе никогда не приходило в голову...

И, конечно же, его тут же прервал резкий писк из динамиков. Выругавшись себе под нос, Дэниел прикусил язык и машинально устремил взгляд к потолку, как и все остальные вокруг.

\- Внимание, - сказала Шивонн по общему каналу связи. – Зеро-Один вызывает операторов. Дэн, Джо, жду вас у пульта как можно скорее. Здесь нарисовалось кое-что, что вам стоит увидеть.

 

НЕДЕЛЕЙ РАНЬШЕ

 

\- Ты правда должен прочесть эту книгу, - сказала Шивонн, слегка раскачиваясь на пятках. – Если ее описывать, то сюжет звучит как полная чушь, но ничего смешнее, умнее и добрее я в жизни не читала.

Они стояли в пролете пожарной лестницы, расположенном рядом с кабинетом 0-1. Эта лестница служила курилкой и местом для тайных разговоров, и к тому же здесь можно было проветрить голову, когда начинало клонить в сон – например, поздним вечером, когда твоя смена еще не началась, а спать уже хотелось.

\- Может быть, - он задумчиво повозил пальцем по холодным, влажным перилам. – По-моему, Кэролайн это читала. Ее не впечатлило.

\- Извини за резкость, но вам срочно нужно расстаться.

\- Вообще-то, - сказал Дэниел, - мы так и сделали.

Шивонн рассмеялась было, но ее смех быстро прервался.

\- Подожди, ты серьезно?

\- Вполне. Это было больше месяца назад.

\- Ого. И ты ничего мне не сказал?

Он передернул плечами.

\- Разговор об этом не заходил.

Даже не глядя на нее, Дэниел видел, как Шивонн борется с собой. На ее месте его тоже подмывало бы задать пару вопросов, но из врожденной тактичности он не решился бы этого сделать. Можно было и спасти ее от моральной дилеммы.

\- Все было очень цивилизованно, - сказал он. - Официальная причина – мы недостаточно сильно друг друга любили.

\- Ого, - повторила Шивонн. – Эмм. Ты в порядке?

Зависело от того, с какой стороны на это смотреть. Он был зол до чертиков: на Кэролайн за то, что приняла такое решение в одиночку, на себя за то, что не чувствовал ничего, кроме злости, но в остальном все было хорошо.

– Да. Сердце она мне не разбила, если ты об этом.

\- Это хорошо, - неловко сказала Шивонн. – Мне все равно очень жаль. Если ты хочешь поговорить, то я хорошо умею слушать и кивать.

 - Говорить не о чем: она была права, я понимал все неправильно. Чувствую себя идиотом, вот и все.

Порыв холодного ветра заставил его поежиться и поднять ворот пальто. Шивонн раздраженно отбросила длинные волосы с лица и застегнула молнию на куртке, прежде чем выпрямиться и спросить:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Что он заблуждался, полагая, что любит Кэролайн. Ему казалось, в этом и заключаются нормальные взрослые отношения: взаимная симпатия и здоровая доля расчета. Ему казалось, это тоже любовь...

\- Слушай, - сказал он, повинуясь внезапному импульсу. Шивонн была старше его на несколько лет, она должна была лучше разбираться в некоторых вещах. – Извини за дурацкий вопрос, но как вообще понять, что любишь кого-то?

Шивонн глянула на него искоса, будто пытаясь понять, насколько он серьезен.

\- Не уверена, что могу это объяснить. Эти вещи каждый понимает сам.

\- Представь себе, что я не понимаю. Что должен чувствовать человек, когда любит?

Это были идиотские вопросы, и он сам был идиотом. Но Шивонн терпеливо сказала:

\- В моем представлении любовь – это когда один и тот же человек вызывает ощущения тепла, радости и боли, иногда даже одновременно. Когда она входит в комнату, и твои глаза перестают видеть всех остальных, и между вами будто натягивается нить, которая к ней тянет. Когда ты готов ее слушать, даже если она читает вслух телефонный справочник. Когда о ней напоминает каждая мелочь, абсолютно без причин... Звучит знакомо?

Да, подумал Дэниел.

\- Нет, - сказал он вслух.

Шивонн помедлила.

\- Когда я впервые влюбилась по-настоящему, это было ни с чем не спутать. Был весь мир – и была она. Она как будто сияла. Кэролайн сияла?

Лучше бы Дэниел не понимал, что она имеет в виду.

\- Нет, - сказал он, отводя взгляд. – Она мерцала.

 

14 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2015 ГОДА, ЛОНДОН

 

Камера, расположенная в комнате телепортации, находилась под потолком и показывала входящих в нее людей с не самого удачного ракурса. Несмотря на это, Дэниел был уверен, что девушку, стоящую посреди комнаты со скрещенными на груди руками, видит впервые в жизни.

\- Это еще кто? – сказал Джо, полностью озвучивая его мысль.

\- Меня мучает тот же вопрос, - Шивонн приблизила изображение с камеры и раскрыла на другом мониторе колонку данных. – Ее сигнал есть во входящих данных, но не в исходящих. Я проверила все от начала года – эти координаты ни разу не были активированы на выход. Она в буквальном смысле появилась из ниоткуда.

\- Но у этого "ниоткуда" есть координаты, - сказал Шеф, опирающийся на спинку стула Шивонн. Та кивнула, указывая пальцем на экран.

\- 21 мая 2010 года, 17:43 по времени Лондона. Географические координаты ведут во Вроцлав. Это в Польше.

\- У нас даже нет окон в Польше, - сказал Дэниел.

\- Именно! Я проверила на всякий случай больший географический радиус, но это бессмысленно. Через наши каналы она в прошлое не уходила. Да, и номер ее планшета у нас не зарегистрирован.

Это смутно напоминало об истории с часами в Копенгагене – еще одно незафиксированное перемещение, вот только в этом случае его нельзя было объяснить стечением обстоятельств. У их незнакомки был планшет, она должна была открыть канал сама...

\- Это просто предположение, - сказал Джо, - но что насчет американского офиса? Азиатского? Африканского? Маловероятно, что она села на самолет на Аляске и приземлилась в Польше, чтобы нас навестить, но все же.

\- Я пока не рассылала запросы в другие отделения, - Шивонн подняла взгляд на Шефа. – Могу это сделать.

\- Погоди, - сказал тот. – Ты пыталась с ней говорить?

\- Да, конечно. Как только приборы зафиксировали незнакомый сигнал, я попросила ее идентифицировать себя, но она ничего не сказала. Я заблокировала двери и позвала вас, но продолжала задавать вопросы. Она молчит.

\- Молодец, - коротко сказал Шеф. – Джо, поставь, пожалуйста, чайник, пока Свен приглашает даму к нам.

Коротко кивнув, Свен исчез за дверью.

\- Как же я соскучился по приключениям, - сказал Джо. – Где этот чертов чайник?

 

НЕДЕЛЕЙ РАНЬШЕ

 

\- Слушай, - сказал он. – Еще один странный вопрос, но ты уже поняла, чего от меня можно ждать.

Улыбнувшись, она повернулась к нему и оперлась локтем на перила.

\- Порази меня.

\- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялась в мужчину?

\- О да, - беззаботно сказала она. – Много раз. Платонически.

\- И только платонически?

Шивонн вздохнула, выдыхая в ночное небо облачко пара.

\- Это забавно, на самом деле: есть много мужчин, которые мне кажутся привлекательными внешне и по духу. Вот только физически меня к ним не тянет, хоть тресни. Иногда я даже думаю, что могла бы встречаться с мужчиной, если бы это не подразумевало секса, но, увы.

\- Может быть, стоит начать, и эта часть придет позже?

\- Не обижайся, но это звучит как насилие над собой и обман по отношению к другому человеку.

Он пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. Не говорить же, что у них с Кэролайн в отношениях тоже поначалу было не так уж много физического притяжения.

\- Взять хотя бы тебя, - сказала Шивонн и пояснила, когда Дэниел повернул к ней голову: - Ты привлекательный парень, мы друг друга хорошо понимаем. И что-то мне подсказывает, что я тебе нравлюсь примерно так же, как и ты мне, - она приподняла одну бровь. – Платонически. Думаешь, мы могли бы "начать" и посмотреть, что получится?

Темноту вокруг нарушал лишь свет лампы, горящей в коридоре. В этом слегка потустороннем освещении Дэниел взглянул на нее – спокойные зеленые глаза, бледная кожа, красиво очерченные губы, приоткрытые в улыбке – и попытался представить их вместе. Шивонн была привлекательной девушкой (близкой к его идеалу, на самом деле: высокая, стройная и темноволосая). Она любила рок-музыку, могла поддержать разговор о супергероях и постоянно заканчивала его фразы. Они были бы хорошей парой... вот только Дэниел опять пришел к этому выводу с помощью логики. А этот подход, как он уже убедился, был не самым лучшим.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал он.

Шивонн вздохнула и закусила губу. Дэниел машинально проследил за ней взглядом. Да, подумал он, почему бы и нет?

\- Хорошо, - внезапно сказала она. – Дэн, заранее извини, но я должна это сделать.

Как доказательство тому, насколько хорошо они друг друга понимали, Дэниел знал, что она имеет в виду, еще до того, как Шивонн его поцеловала.

Они были почти одного роста: ей не пришлось даже подниматься на цыпочки, и Дэниел автоматически встретил ее на полпути. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, руки Шивонн легли ему на плечи, притягивая ближе. Сквозь два слоя верхней одежды Дэниел почувствовал очертания ее груди. Его мозг констатировал этот факт тем же отстраненным тоном, каким отмечал другие детали: запах цитруса, исходящий от ее волос, скользкий блеск для губ с привкусом мяты, по-зимнему холодную кожу. Ни один из них не стал закрывать глаз. Это был очень технично исполненный поцелуй, и очень бесстрастный (он так и слышал за спиной голоса судей: "А теперь еще раз, с чувством!"), и Дэниел постарался сдержать выдох облегчения, когда Шивонн отстранилась и сделала шаг назад. Она выглядела лишь чуть-чуть раскрасневшейся, да и в этом скорее был виноват морозный воздух.

\- Ну что? – сказала она, глядя на него из-под длинных ресниц. – Я уже мерцаю?

 

14 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2015 ГОДА, ЛОНДОН

 

Девушка, которую Свен под руку завел в комнату, вблизи выглядела ничуть не более знакомой, чем издали. Крепко сложенная, круглолицая, с короткими светлыми волосами и россыпью веснушек на носу – в представлении Дэниела примерно так и должен был выглядеть человек из восточной Европы. На этом его ассоциации заканчивались.

\- Присаживайтесь, - ласково сказал Шеф. – Чаю?

\- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотала она и села на диванчик, опустив руки на коленки. Потом, бросив на них беглый взгляд, втянула в рукава темной куртки.

\- Вы, кажется, где-то запачкались, - заметил Шеф и извлек из кармана пиджака тонкий кружевной платок, который ей и протянул. Девушка машинально вытянула за ним руку, потом отдернула ее и густо покраснела.

\- Как хотите, - Шеф аккуратно спрятал платок обратно. – Ребята, не стойте рядом, присаживайтесь: разговор нам предстоит долгий.

Они и вправду столпились вокруг, будто школьники у клетки в зоопарке. На мгновение Дэниел испытал прилив неуместной жалости: девушке явно было не по себе под пристальными взглядами пяти человек. Он первым сделал шаг назад и пододвинул к себе ближайший стул, за ним последовала Шивонн, а затем и Джо. Свен остался на месте.

\- Джо, ты не мог бы ввести нашу гостью в курс дела?

Дэниел все еще не сводил глаз с девушки, и вот что было интересно: между началом и концом предложения прошли считанные мгновения, но за эти секунды взгляд незнакомки отыскал Бернса – еще до того, как тот успел отреагировать на свое имя.

\- Запросто, - сказал Джо. – Никто здесь не знает, кто ты такая и откуда ты взялась. То, что ты молчишь, нас тоже очень беспокоит. Понимаю, что у вас, коммунистов, не принято отвечать на вопросы без лампы в лицо, но мы и это можем устроить. Свен знает толк в лампах.

И вот опять: голубые глаза автоматически стрельнули в сторону Свена.

\- Она нас знает, - сказал Дэниел, и на мгновение они встретились взглядами, прежде чем девушка виновато опустила глаза. Вражеским шпионом она вряд ли была – слишком уж выразительное лицо.

\- Согласен, - сказал Свен, складывая руки за спиной. – В камере мне сразу показалось, что она меня узнала.

Уже знакомым жестом Шеф снял очки и принялся методично их протирать.

\- Что ж, - сказал он. – В таком случае мне неудобно даже признавать, что мы здесь не имеем чести вас знать. Давайте начнем с представлений?

На секунду воцарилось молчание, потом девушка закрыла лицо грязными руками.

\- Я не знала, что все так получится, - приглушенным голосом сказала она. – Черт...

\- Хорошие истории с таких слов не начинаются, - в повисшей тишине сказал Джо. Краем глаза Дэниел увидел, как Шивонн ткнула его в бок, но девушка уже продолжала:

\- Я здесь работаю, - монотонным голосом сказала она. – Вернее, работала, когда уходила в прошлое. Я не хотела ничего менять, я просто хотела спасти одного человека, вот и все.

В молчании они выслушали историю о том, как возлюбленный девушки – Агнета, так она назвалась – разбился на мотоцикле, столкнувшись с автобусом, когда ему было всего двадцать. Как она не переставала думать об этом, и особенно часто вспоминала после того, как попала на работу в патруль времени. Как однажды разговор во время дурацкой игры натолкнул ее на мысль о том, что нужно рискнуть.

\- Ты сказал, - она взглянула на Дэниела и отвела взгляд, - что история приведет человека в итоге к тому же месту. Что двойников она не выдержит. И я подумала, что это звучит логично: я могу изменить только эту деталь, а в остальном все останется так, как и было...

Мысли Дэниела так и застряли на "ты сказал". Он сказал вещь, которой не помнил, в реальности, которой не помнил, и эта реальность являлась единственной истинной для Агнеты.

\- Я просто дождалась момента, когда в кабинете никого больше не было, - сказала она, - набрала координаты и вышла в прошлое. Там я перерезала один шланг на его мотоцикле. Потом вернулась обратно, и на моем месте меня встретила какая-то другая девушка. Больше я ничего не знаю.

Джо неожиданно выругался, вскакивая на ноги.

\- Как тебе только в голову пришло... – он оттолкнул стул ногой, развернулся на месте и сделал несколько шагов в одну сторону, потом обратно. Впервые на своей памяти Дэниел видел, чтобы красноречие ему отказало. – Как можно быть настолько...

\- Так увольте меня, - огрызнулась девушка и снова покраснела.

Шеф поправил очки.

\- После того, как мы вернемся к правильной временной линии – непременно.

Дэниелу казалось, что переписанной истории уже не изменить, и он был не единственным, чьей реакцией стало недоумение: Джо остановился на ходу, разворачиваясь на каблуках, и Агнета встрепенулась, глядя на Шефа.

\- Что? – в один голос переспросили они.

Как ни в чем не бывало, тот пояснил:

\- Разве этот случай не из таких, какие мы должны предотвращать и исправлять? Да, на этот раз вмешательство во временную линию отразилось на нас самих, но в другом не вижу отличий...

\- Погодите, - сказал Джо. – Я вижу одно, и немаленькое. Что насчет пункта семь? Не возвращать виновника в настоящее, пока проблема не будет исправлена. Вот виновник, - он картинным жестом указал на Агнету, которая ответила ему злобным взглядом, потом обвел рукой комнату. – Вот настоящее. Кого мы будем ловить в прошлом – более раннюю версию ее? А потом приведем сюда и познакомим их? Вот будет смеху...

\- Согласен с Бернсом, - сказал Дэниел. – У нас вообще есть гарантия, что мы ее там застанем? Прежде мы такого не делали.

Самообладанию Шефа можно было позавидовать. Он лишь слегка улыбнулся и развел руками.

\- Чем не повод попробовать? Я вижу это так: мы отправляемся в прошлое на пару минут позже визита мисс Зелинской, таким образом не пересекаясь с ней. Мотоцикл будет уже испорчен, но мы все еще сможем его починить, в идеале – до появления молодого человека, в худшем случае – придумав объяснение, почему решили помочь. Если кто-нибудь в курсе, где можно сегодня приобрести нужные запчасти...

\- Какой шланг ты перерезала? – спросил Свен. – Какого он был цвета?

Агнета скрестила руки на груди.

\- Я вам ничего не скажу. Чтобы вы могли его еще раз убить? Обойдетесь.

Свен вздохнул и спокойно, как говорил только в неприятных ситуациях, сказал:

\- Это еще вопрос. Может, я и не понимаю законов времени так хорошо, как некоторые, но как-то раз пытался спасти от смерти человека, который умер однажды. Получилось не слишком удачно.

Дэниел увидел момент, когда Агнета слегка побледнела – очевидно, в ее реальности Донецк тоже случился, и теперь она об этом вспомнила. Но, тем не менее, она вздернула подбородок и с вызовом сказала:

\- Я изменила будущее – значит, у меня вышло.

Скрипнул стул. Шивонн молча встала и пересекла комнату, чтобы взять со своего стола ноутбук, потом опустилась на стул неподалеку от Дэниела.

\- Скажи мне его имя и дату рождения, и я скажу, что у тебя вышло, - сказала она, открывая крышку.

Со своего места Дэниел видел, как Шивонн пробежалась беглым взглядом по странице и открыла первую же ссылку, которая вела на Фейсбук. Потом она поджала губы и бросила на него нечитаемый взгляд, слегка поворачивая ноутбук на столе. Дэниел придвинулся ближе, чтобы взглянуть в экран. Все записи здесь были на польском, но последняя датировалась 22 мая 2010 года, а десятки комментариев были довольно недвусмысленными. "RIP" и изображение горящей свечи на любом языке означали одно и то же.

\- Кто-нибудь здесь говорит по-польски? – сказала Шивонн. – Неважно, я включу онлайн-переводчик... "Дорогие друзья Яна, пишет его мать. Вчера ночью моего сына не стало".

Агнета начала было говорить что-то, но Шивонн перебила ее:

\- Это еще не все. "Он находился в том самом автобусе". Где-то мы уже слышали про автобус... А вот и самая интересная часть: "С ним вместе была его девушка. Друзья, пожалуйста, молитесь за их души". Это последняя запись на его странице в Фейсбуке. Здесь есть и ссылка на твою – хочешь посмотреть, что сказали твои родители?

Это было уже чересчур. Агнета побледнела и вновь закрыла лицо руками, и Дэниел отвернулся. Шивонн приподняла брови, встречая его взгляд, и развернула компьютер монитором к остальным.

\- Хорошая работа, - заметил Джо, бросив лишь беглый взгляд на экран. – Добро пожаловать в клуб людей, которых больше не существует. Можешь быть председателем, мне не жалко.

\- Помолчи, - сказал Дэниел. Агнета выглядела так, будто вот-вот расплачется, а он не мог спокойно смотреть на плачущих девушек, даже если они сами целиком и полностью были в этом виноваты. – Мы все исправим.

\- Кстати говоря, похоже, ты был прав. История не терпит двойников...

\- Хорошо, - вмешался Свен. – Не будем терять времени даром. Я отправляюсь на поиски шланга – теперь ты можешь сказать, что именно нужно починить?

\- Топливный, - прошептала она.

\- Значит, на поиски шланга и топлива. После этого отправлюсь в прошлое и буду исправлять ситуацию. Все верно, Шеф?

\- Именно так. Можешь идти.

Никто не говорил ни слова, пока за ним не хлопнула дверь. Затем в тишине раздался еще один хлопок – это Шивонн резко закрыла крышку ноутбука.

\- Объясните мне вот что, - сказала она. – Если я верно все понимаю, то в вашей "правильной реальности" эта дама находится на моем месте. Где это оставляет меня?

Черт. Пытаясь разобраться в запутанных логических взаимосвязях, эту деталь Дэниел упустил из виду.

\- Где-то в джунглях Ирландии, - мрачно сказал Джо.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, она рассмеялась в потолок.

\- Офигенно. Просто отлично. Моя реальность – это не настоящая реальность, и мы вот-вот сделаем откат. Чудесные новости в чудесный день.

Реальность, в которой не было Шивонн, представлялась чем-то абсурдным. С логической точки зрения Дэниел понимал, что забудет ее точно так же, как забыл о существовании Агнеты – но с других точек зрения...

\- Мы не можем сделать ничего другого? – спросил он, уже понимая, каким будет единственный возможный ответ на этот вопрос. Оставить все как есть было не вариантом: если Шеф не прислушался прежде к вполне логичным замечаниям, то аргумент "Но она должна быть с нами" тоже не должен был его переубедить.

\- Надеюсь, я в этой вашей настоящей реальности хотя бы жива...

Закусив губу, Дэниел опустил руку ей на плечо, и Шивонн, не глядя на него, накрыла ее собственной рукой.

\- Я голосую за то, чтобы оставить эту, - сообщил Джо. - Флетчеру она нравится.

Дэниел даже не нашел в себе сил почувствовать раздражение. Зато на лице Шефа впервые за день отразилось нечто похожее на нетерпение.

\- Отставить истерику, команда, - сказал он. – Решение не обсуждается. Свен отправляется в прошлое, исправляет то, что было испорчено, и мы возвращаемся к нужной временной линии. Я полагаю, что мисс Зелинская деактивировала поле памяти, прежде чем отправиться на свою миссию спасения? Сейчас оно работает. Мы сохраним все воспоминания, и, поскольку нам неизбежно понадобится новый оператор, вскоре опять свяжемся с Шивонн.

Та выпрямилась на стуле.

\- Мы запомним эту реальность и вновь обретем воспоминания о своей собственной? Как это сочетается?

\- _Мы_ запомним эту реальность, - мягко поправил Шеф. – Тебе лучше покинуть комнату.

\- О? О. Логично, - сказала Шивонн. – Чтобы у вас не взорвались головы, когда я растворюсь в воздухе. Кстати, кто-нибудь может предположить, как это будет?

Этого Дэниел не представлял себе. Что случится с Шивонн – исчезнет ли она, чтобы материализоваться в другом месте? Почувствует ли при этом боль? Перед лицом такой неизвестности она держалась молодцом.

\- К сожалению, этого я не знаю. Джо?

\- Предполагаю, что это будет действительно растворение в воздухе, - он постучал пальцем по губам и широко улыбнулся. – Можешь отправиться в комнату телепортации, тогда мы сможем наблюдать за процессом через камеру...

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - сказал Шеф. – Человеческому мозгу должно быть сложно осмыслить слияние двух реальностей и без того, чтобы у нас на глазах происходили парадоксы.

Джо вздохнул и потер рукой лоб.

\- И то правда. За собственный мозг опасаюсь, но оптимистично надеюсь, что мы выживем.

\- Давайте поступим так, - сказал Шеф. – Те, кто боится, может покинуть пределы комнаты, и для них реальность сместится безболезненно. Те, кто хочет рискнуть, остаются.

Это на самом деле относилось только к нему и Джо, и ни один из них не двинулся с места. Дэниел соврал бы, если бы сказал, что желание не посетило его голову, но его рука все еще покоилась на плече Шивонн, и ему очень не хотелось ее забывать – как и все, что произошло со времен ее появления. Он не представлял, чем отличались события в другой реальности, но терять эти воспоминания было все равно, что потерять часть себя.

\- Никуда не пойду, - сказал Джо. – Хочу знать, что будет.

\- А у меня пока что есть время, - сказала Шивонн, похлопала в последний раз Дэниела по руке, и встала. – Собирать вещи бессмысленно – хоть в чем-то временной континуум мне поможет... Могу я попрощаться?

\- Разумеется. У тебя есть время до возвращения Свена. Я оставлю вас одних ненадолго, но как только он будет здесь...

\- Так точно, сэр. Вызовем.

Шеф коротко кивнул в сторону Агнеты, и та встала, чтобы последовать за ним с опущенной головой. Закрылась дверь, и в очередной раз воцарилось молчание.

\- Я могу тоже выйти, - сказал Джо, не глядя ни на одного из них.

Хоть он и не делал при этом движений в сторону выхода, Шивонн вытянула руку и схватила его за локоть.

\- Стой, - строго сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, и я хочу, чтобы мы втроем посидели рядом в тишине. Потому что мне печально вас бросать.

\- Мы еще увидимся, - сказал Дэниел и откашлялся, когда его голос прозвучал необычно низко.

\- Может быть. Но для меня это будет как в первый раз.

Она обвела взглядом кабинет, пробежалась пальцами по краю стола, любовно погладила крышку своего ноутбука. Дэниел молча наблюдал за ней, не зная, что сказать.

\- Мне будет вас очень не хватать, - сообщила Шивонн и слегка рассмеялась, - хоть я и не буду этого знать. Не представляю, какие приключения меня ждут дома, но вряд ли что-то сравнимое с этим. Это были очень веселые пять месяцев. Простите за мелодраму, но я вас обоих люблю, как ни странно...

\- Черт с тобой, иди сюда, - сказал Джо, и Шивонн бросилась ему на шею.

Дэниел хотел было шагнуть к ним, но остановил себя: присоединяться к чужим объятиям казалось невежливым. А Шивонн все тискала Бернса и шептала ему что-то на ухо, пока он наконец не рассмеялся и не отодвинул ее в сторону. Только после этого она наконец повернулась к Дэниелу, чтобы обнять его с не меньшей силой. Уткнувшись носом в волосы, которые по-прежнему пахли цитрусом, он закрыл глаза и попытался запомнить это ощущение на случай, если оно никогда больше не повторится.

\- Передать не могу, как я рада, что забуду тот поцелуй, - прошептала она едва слышно.

\- А мне еще с этим жить, - выдавил он в ответ.

\- Мне очень жаль, - Шивонн похлопала его по спине и выскользнула из его рук, прежде чем Дэниел успел что-то добавить.

\- Я пойду, - сказала она, обводя их взглядом. – Буду в своей комнате. Пожалуй, все-таки соберу вещи, а то как-то это неправильно. Можете потом вызвать меня по Скайпу, если не верите, но куда я денусь от неизбежности?

\- Мы тебя запомним, - сказал Дэниел, сам не зная, какую мысль хочет вложить в эти слова.

Шивонн кивнула, приподняла еще раз руку на прощание, и направилась к выходу. Она не стала оборачиваться в дверях, просто открыла их и потом закрыла за собой, очень тихо.

\- Да, - сказал Джо. – Приятно было иметь с тобой дело.

И они провели следующие полчаса в напряженном молчании.

 

***

 

Когда все действующие лица вновь собрались в одном кабинете – за исключением Шивонн и Свена, который ждал команды в камере телепортации – Дэниел сам отправился к пульту, чтобы набрать нужные координаты.

\- Надо записать это на всякий случай, - сказал Джо где-то за спиной. – Не уверен, что записи переживут смещение реальности, но, может быть, на коже...

\- Готово, - Дэниел нажал на кнопку микрофона. – Координаты – 21 мая 2010 года, 17:44. Поле памяти активно.

\- Отправляюсь.

Свен исчез за дверью, ведущей в прошлое. Дэниел затаил дыхание.

\- Напряжение накаляется, - сказал Джо, который внезапно оказался рядом и пытался заглянуть через плечо. – Удастся ли отважным героям сохранить здравый ум и трезвую память? Не переключайте канал.

\- На вашем месте я бы присел, - сказал Шеф, однако ни один из них не попытался этого сделать.

В какой момент это должно было произойти, если время в прошлом и настоящем шло независимо друг от друга? Могли ли они ошибиться в расчетах? Может быть, это уже произошло, и память не собиралась возвращаться...

\- Ох, черт, - сказал Джо и схватился за стол.

Мгновением позже это ударило и Дэниела – сначало потемнело в глазах и голова пошла кругом, а потом хлынули воспоминания. Картинка в голове раздвоилась: перед глазами пролетали, словно в ускоренной перемотке, одни и те же сцены, только с разным набором действующих лиц. Шивонн демонстрировала всем грязную кружку, предлагая устроить гадание на кофейной гуще. (Агнета назвала их свиньями и вымыла ее). Джо перебирал сувениры на полке в магазине с комичной гримасой отвращения (Шивонн уговаривала его купить уродливого плюшевого медведя). Шивонн напевала себе под нос песню на незнакомом языке. Агнета встряхивала ярко-зеленый зонтик. Обе девушки одновременно набирали на клавиатуре набор координат, одновременно поднимали головы и по-разному улыбались. Шивонн заплетала волосы в косу. Свен натягивал боксерские перчатки. Джо смеялся, запрокинув голову. Агнета сидела рядом с Лаурой на диванчике, поджав под себя ноги, и жестикулировала полупустым пластиковым стаканчиком. За это воспоминание Дэниел и уцепился: та самая ночь игры в "правду или вызов". Он сосредоточился на нем, отталкивая все остальное в глубину сознания, пока ему не перестало казаться, что мозг распирает изнутри.

Он сам не заметил, как зажмурился, но теперь открыл глаза и увидел, что держится за спинку стула побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Рядом с ним Джо сидел на полу, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

\- Господи, - простонал он. – Давайте никогда больше этого не делать...

Дэниел молча протянул ему руку и помог подняться на ноги, потом обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шефа. Несмотря на темную кожу, тот выглядел немного зеленым, но в остальном выражение его лица не изменилось. Агнета плакала.

\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, - сказала она. – Простите...

Никто не ответил.

 

***

 

Позже, после того, как Шеф увел Агнету в свой кабинет, и вернувшийся Свен с каменным лицом проследовал за ними, после того, как Дэниел на всякий случай вбил в их внутреннюю базу данных имя "Шивонн Мерфи" и не получил совпадений, Джо наконец поднял голову со скрещенных на столе рук и сказал:

\- Хочу курить.

\- Ты не куришь, - сказал Дэниел без особой уверенности. Может, эта деталь просто выскользнула у него из головы при смешении реальностей.

\- Но хочу. И знаю, что Лаура постоянно забывает закрыть дверь между нашими кабинетами.

\- Ты же не собираешься красть сигареты у Лауры?

\- Нет. Это сделаешь ты.

Дэниел скептически приподнял одну бровь. Джо вздохнул и снова опустил голову.

\- Стоило попытаться.

Он все еще был сам на себя не похож. На какого из "себя", тоже было вопросом: слияние двух реальностей оставило у Дэниела смутное ощущение раздвоенности некоторых образов. В параллельной реальности он привык к более резкой, более циничной версии Джо, но, к счастью, эти воспоминания уже уходили на задний план. Собственные эмоции тоже раздваивались – симпатия не без оттенка раздражения уступила место более глубокой привязанности. Другой Дэниел пожал бы плечами и вернулся к прежним делам, но сейчас он не мог видеть своего лучшего друга в непривычно подавленном состоянии.

\- Идем, - с вздохом сказал он, снимая с вешалки оба пальто, и набросил одно из них Джо на голову. – Подышим свежим воздухом.

Дверь на пожарную лестницу открылась с громким скрипом петель – судя по всему, ей никто не пользовался уже долгое время. Не так давно он оставил Шивонн на этом месте, вот только этого никогда не случалось. На самом деле в это время он сидел в интернете, переписываясь с младшей сестрой.

\- Почему мы никогда раньше не ходили сюда? – спросил Джо, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Отвечать на явно риторический вопрос "Потому что это пришло в голову Шивонн" Дэниел не стал. Вместо этого он молча оперся на перила и посмотрел вниз. Во внутреннем дворе опять образовалась какая-то свалка мусора – Агнета была права, здесь работали одни свиньи...

\- Я это почувствовал, - внезапно сказал Джо и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: - Когда она переписала историю. Сперва просто момент сильного головокружения, а после, когда ты упомянул Шивонн, на какие-то доли секунды я был очень озадачен. Было это странное ощущение, будто на мою личность наложили другую... Но дискомфорт моментально прошел, и дальше все казалось уже естественным. Понимаешь, о чем я?

И да, и нет. Теперь, анализируя все произошедшее, Дэниел мог ясно выделить момент, когда это случилось, но тогда... Вспоминать, насколько гладко он влился в новую реальность, было, мягко говоря, жутковато.

\- Я ничего не заметил, - сказал он. – Совсем.

\- Может, мой мозг менее приспособлен для всех этих махинаций со временем.

\- А может, наоборот.

\- Может, - Джо вздохнул. – Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется стирать себе память. Я, наверное, сойду с ума.

Пожалуй, ощущение было и вправду сродни сегодняшним. Дэниел тоже искренне надеялся, что с ним такого никогда не произойдет. Хорошо, что они собирались переходить на контракты о неразглашении вместо коррекции памяти в случае увольнения. Но пока только собирались.

\- Бедная Агнета.

\- Она сама виновата, - резко сказал Джо. – Нет, как можно было так сглупить?

\- Любовь, - сказал Дэниел, будто это служило оправданием.

Губы Джо сжались на миг в тонкую линию.

\- К черту любовь, - выплюнул он. – Чертова психическая болезнь, делает из нормальных людей идиотов. С днем влюбленных, леди и джентльмены. Вот вам и психическое оценивание.

Это было совсем не смешно, но Дэниел улыбнулся. Он просто не знал, как еще реагировать.

\- Я тебе сочувствую, кстати говоря. Если мы ее не найдем.

Речь могла идти только об одном человеке, но то, как Джо это сказал, плохо вписывалось в контекст ситуации. Так, будто в его представлении Шивонн, Дэниел и психическая болезнь под названием любовь были связаны. И это был уже не первый подобный намек.

\- Я нам обоим сочувствую, - аккуратно сказал он. – Пришло время двенадцатичасовых смен.

Джо воздел глаза к небу.

\- Конечно, ковбой, это именно то, что я имел в виду. Смейся над моей попыткой проявить понимание.

Можно было пожать плечами и позволить ему думать все, что хочет. Но что-то подсказывало Дэниелу, что он слишком много раз в своей жизни пожимал плечами. Время от времени нужно было и объясниться.

\- Твое понимание какое-то неправильное, - сказал он. – Мы с ней были просто друзьями. Это не отменяет того, что я буду по ней скучать, но...

\- Я тоже люблю общаться с друзьями, засовывая им язык в рот. Очень сближает.

Какое-то мгновение Дэниела разрывало между чувствами стыда, раздражения и неоправданного веселья. Закон Мерфи (ха!) в действии: сделай глупость лишь однажды, и кто-то это обязательно увидит. И использует против тебя в параллельной вселенной.

\- Это было один раз, - твердо сказал он. – И ни одному из нас не понравилось, так что...

Джо испытующе глянул на него, потом покачал головой и отвернулся.

\- Знаешь, иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю.

Это их объединяло. С подростковых лет Дэниел только то и делал, что не понимал себя (а иногда, в качестве дополнительного бонуса, еще и других). Каждый раз, когда ему начинало казаться, что он наконец понимает себя, происходило нечто, что не вписывалось в его картину мира (улучшенную и исправленную), и он возвращался к началу круга, понимая еще меньше, чем прежде.

\- Значит, нас таких двое, - сказал он. – В последний раз я понимал себя лет в шестнадцать, и с тех пор все не раз изменилось.

И опять нетипичное молчание. Начинал моросить дождь, противный и холодный. Засунув руки в карманы, Дэниел устремил взгляд на линию многоэтажек, уже тающую в сумерках на горизонте, и подумал о том, как же он устал от этого вечного дождя.

\- Будут и другие, - сказал Джо, не глядя на него. – В море еще много рыбы, и все такое.

Странная фраза, если задуматься. В море и кроме рыбы было много интересного. Кораллы, медузы, морские звезды... Водоросли.

\- Знаешь, море – оно вообще-то огромное и неизведанное, - сказал он. – А мы все сводим к рыбалке.

Боковым зрением он увидел, как Джо на мгновение повернул к нему голову.

\- Философское настроение?

\- После такого дня оно у любого начнется.

Некоторое время они стояли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шорохом дождя. Их немного защищал верхний пролет, но капли, падавшие под углом, все равно попадали в лицо. Пора было уходить внутрь, но Дэниелу этого не хотелось.

\- Я всегда знал, что Агнета здесь не задержится.

\- Учитывая, как ты с ней себя вел, меня это не удивляет.

Не слишком удачная попытка пошутить начисто пролетела мимо ушей Джо.

\- Зачем стараться? Она была как Мэтт. Или Филипп до него... да и вообще все, кто был до них. Из внешнего мира. А здесь нужен особый тип личности: человек, не привязанный ни к чему. Или готовый пожертвовать всем, - он помедлил. – Хотя, конечно, я не ожидал, что она уйдет так феерически. Скорее представлял себе, что однажды утром мы ее недосчитаемся, и окажется, что она тихо уволилась.

Если бы Дэниел когда-то задумывался над этим, то представил бы себе нечто в том же духе. Агнета была тихой, рассудительной и доброй, несмотря на деланную строгость. Ее легко было рассмешить и еще легче смутить, чем Джо с радостью и пользовался. У нее была большая семья, две собаки, оставленные у мамы, любимая кружка с эмблемой университета и куча одинаковых клетчатых рубашек, отличавшихся лишь расцветкой. Она не похожа была на человека, способного на опрометчивые поступки, или на человека, в жизни которого произошла трагедия. Как же мало они на самом деле друг о друге знали...

\- По правде говоря, я думал, что ты тоже не задержишься.

Он взглянул на Джо, который передернул плечами, будто извиняясь, и отбросил с лица волосы, уже слегка завивавшиеся от влаги. Капли дождя поблескивали на его коже, а обычно прозрачные глаза казались почти черными. Что-то было не так с освещением на этой лестнице: оно придавало всем слегка потусторонний, волшебный вид.

\- Правда? – сказал Дэниел, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в карманах пальто.

\- Да, - Джо едва заметно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. – Но очень на это надеялся.

Забавно, как все разговоры с Шивонн и весь самоанализ, проведенный в параллельной реальности, не привели к тому, чего можно было добиться одной простой фразой. Может быть, шестнадцатилетний Дэн был прав – может, это была единственная версия Дэна, которая знала, что происходит – а может, все было куда сложнее. Но сейчас это все не имело значения. Совсем как в шестнадцать лет, Дэниел смотрел в полумраке на своего лучшего друга и видел исходящий от него свет.

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х09


End file.
